Businesses employ networks to interconnect their computers, servers, storage devices, and other network elements. As a business grows, so can its network, increasing the number of network elements coupled to the network, the number of network links, and also geographic diversity. A business' network elements can be scattered throughout a city, a state, a country, or the world. Many businesses establish connectivity between network elements at disparate geographic sites using various intermediate networked areas or domains, such as a third party provider's network. Transmission paths may be established through the various intermediate networked domains using different communication protocols. Depending on the communication protocols implemented inside and outside of the networked domains, some routing information may not be available at a given network node.
While the present disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments of the present disclosure are provided as examples in the drawings and detailed description. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the present disclosure to the particular form disclosed. Instead, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternative falling within the spirit and scope of the present disclosure as defined by the appended claims.